My Lucky Path
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: Mareo Hoshida is a quiet and closed boy. After getting accepted in his new school, his personality slowly starts to change. Konata is convinced she can change him. Kagami is more realistic. Mareo can't believe in himself. Can he change his destined path?
1. Chapter 1: Introducing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S ****KAGAMI**** YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. I DO OWN MAREO HOSHIDA THOUGH, SO DON'T STEAL HIM FROM MEEH!**

* * *

Walking slowly through the calm street was an average boy with his backpack in hand. It was the beginning of his school year and his stomach was already feeling the symptoms of anxiety.

His name was Mareo Hoshida. He'd been accepted in_ Ryoo Gakuen_ not so long ago. After he and his family moved to Tokyo, Mareo had a hard time finding a school that would accept a boy with such low grades. But he finally managed to study a little harder and made it trough. But even though his mother and sister were extremely happy for him, Mareo couldn't help but feeling nervous. And his nervousness got even worse after his new teacher, Kuroi Sensei, came to visit his house.

The sunlight touched Mareo's pale face as he walked. He closed his eyes, remembering the teacher's words that day.

----

_"Now remember, smile, be polite and don't forget to be respectful to Kuroi Sensei. She will be your teacher for the whole year."_

_Mareo's mother spilled instructions to her son while tidying his shirt and combing his brown hair. The boy could only stand still, nodding when possible._

_"We worked a lot to get this for you, so don't waste this chance."_

_She kept talking after cleaning Mareo and making sure he was perfectly presentable. The boy looked down, seeming annoyed by all that._

_"Are you even listening…?"_

_Hoshida-san was interrupted by the doorbell. Her heart leaped and so did Mareo's._

_"Coming!" yelled her, running to the door. Mareo went upstairs with the sudden panic. He watched his mother opening the door and facing a blond woman._

_"Hello! You must be Hoshida-san." said the teacher, cheerfully. His mother bowed and chatted with her a little before inviting her inside. After the proper introduction, it didn't take long for them to be sharing a cup of tea offered by Mareo's mother._

_****_

_"Thank you so much for coming here, it's a real honor." _

_Hoshida-san said, politely. Kuroi Sensei took a sip of her tea, looking around the house discreetly. She put her cup down after a couple of seconds and smiled._

_"Oh, don't mention it. It's an honor for me having your son studying in my class this year."_

_"I'm pretty sure he will enjoy it. I'll call him now. Mareo!" _

_The shy boy walked slowly downstairs. His clothes were cleaned and he looked very professional for somebody his age, but even so, he didn't feel comfortable. He entered the living room._

_"Mareo, this is your new teacher, Kuroi Sensei."_

_"It is very nice to meet you ma'am." said Mareo, bowing lower than expected. _

_"Howdy." Kuroi Sensei was way more loose and informal than he had imagined. The teenager straightened up, looking at her a little surprised. Hoshida-san coughed._

_"Well… Mareo, you can go now. Me and Kuroi Sensei will discuss some things for a while."_

_"Nah, let the kid stay! He'll watch me talk all day from tomorrow on anyway." Offered the blond teacher._

_The boy didn't know if he was supposed to stay or leave the room, but something about his teacher made him feel comfortable, yet awkward at the same time. It was a feeling he'd never had before._

_So he walked carefully to the couch next to her and sat quietly._

_"So, Mareo-kun," started Kuroi Sensei. "what are your hobbies?"_

_He didn't like being called Mareo-kun by a complete stranger. _

_"I like… to read. And riding horses too, I suppose…" Answered him. He could see his mother observing every move and word he said. The pressure was almost crushing._

_"I see. Horses are nice, if you know how to manage them to keep still. I certainly wouldn't." Giggled Kuroi Sensei. An awkward silence followed and all Mareo wanted was to get out of there and lock himself in his room. Nanako Kuroi observed the boy curiously._

_"You don't talk much, do you?"_

_He shook his head, his gaze on the floor. _

_"Well, if you want to be a part of my class, I guess we'll have to change that."_

_He looked up, with fear in his eyes. But Kuroi Sensei only smiled gently and patted him in the head._

_"If you knew that kind of students we have over there…" The image of a little blue-haired girl was formed in the teacher's mind immediately. She chuckled. It would be fun to watch how Konata and her friends would treat that poor little frightened boy._

_"May… May I go upstairs mother?" Said Mareo quietly. His mother gave him a disapproving look._

_"Oh, don't worry about me. Go ahead." Kuroi Sensei answered. He stood up, bowed to his teacher and then walked fast to his room. _

_"I'm sorry about that. My son isn't really outgoing."_

_Kuroi Sensei took another sip of her tea. When she finished there was a smirk on her lips._

_"Hoshida-san, when this year finishes, something tells me that your son will be completely changed."_

----

After reminding the blond teacher's last words, Mareo didn't feel like going anymore. He didn't want to be embarrassed. His plan was to sit furthest away from his classmates as he could and pay attention to class. His mother had really given her all for him to pass in the school's exams and he wouldn't let her down this time.

Mareo could already see groups of students going inside the school's yard. He stopped. Turning around and running wasn't a possibility, so he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

_I can do this. Just stick to the plan._

He opened them again and walked a little more confident.

A little.

----

The class was easy to find. Class 3 – B, at the end of the corridor. Mareo was one of the last people to arrive, so his plan already had flaws. He needed to find a chair quickly before the options ran out. And he didn't like to stay out of options.

He sat down in a chair in the middle of the class. It wasn't too far neither too close of the board and he could see perfectly. Behind him a group of four girls chatted about random things they've done in their vacations. Mareo thought that being surrounded by so many strange students would make him feel nervous, but that wasn't what happened. For an unknown reason he was a bit excited for the beginning of the year. His muscles relaxed a little as he put his backpack on the floor next to him.

It didn't take long for the teacher to enter the room. Kuroi Sensei opened the door with a _BLAM!_

"All right you guys, sit your butts down!"

Mareo tensed again.

The class took a while to be in complete silence. Kuroi Sensei walked to her table and put some papers in order. Then she turned around to face the students.

"All right people, today we have a new student in here, so I want you all to make him feel welcomed."

Mareo's heart started beating faster. The time he feared the most had arrived, when he would need to stand up, say his name and everybody would be watching. Any time now and Kuroi Sensei would call out for him.

"So, since he is new," continued her. "I want each one of you to get up and introduce yourselves. I know we've done this before, but this is a special occasion."

Kuroi Sensei scanned the class and when her eyes met his, she gave a comfortable, yet encouraging smile. Mareo smiled softly back. He noticed that after what his teacher said, the girl sitting behind him stopped whispering something to her friends immediately.

So each one of the students started to present themselves. They stood up and announced their names and hobbies. Some said interesting facts about themselves, like where they were born and why did they move to Tokyo. Mareo paid attention at the information so then he could fit in with everyone when his time arrived. He also wanted to know their names so then he wouldn't be unnecessarily embarrassed by getting somebody's name wrong.

It was getting closer and closer. Finally his time had come. He stood up, still trembling a little and his lips moved.

"I'm Mareo Hoshida. This… This is my first year in this school. I moved here from Kyoto last year… My hobbies are r-reading and riding horses." He bowed, politely. "I hope I can get along with you this year."

Then he sat. There were warm applauses from everyone in the class and Kuroi Sensei nodded, approvingly. He let the air he was holding out of his body. The worst was in the past now. Or so he thought.

The girl behind him stood up right after he sat.

"From _Ryoo Gakuen_, Konata Izumi. I have no interest in ordinary humans, so if there are any aliens, time travelers or esp…"

She was interrupted by a flying chalk that hit her right in the middle of her forehead.

"Not this again, Izumi" said Kuroi Sensei, irritated.

All the other students looked at her, but not as surprised as Mareo. A girl wearing pigtails that was sitting next to Konata put a hand on her head and sighed. The boy sunk even deeper into his chair.

His nervousness came back to him like a lightning.

_I fear what the future holds…_

* * *

**Ok, so, this is the introduction to Mareo's character. More about him is to come. Things he believes, things that happened to him, and things that made him so closed to new experiences.**

**Please, please, this is my first long fic. I don't want to ruin it. So Reviews are much appreciated!**

**- TSL**


	2. Chapter 2: Reflected

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR. IT'S ****KAGAMI**** YOSHIMIZU'S PROPERTY. I DO OWN MAREO HOSHIDA THOUGH, SO DON'T STEAL HIM FROM MEEH!**

_

* * *

_

_Normality… That's something you've always wished for. No worries coming from that part of your life. The Universe is not very forgiving, is it? _

_Fearing what the future holds… Was that supposed to be a joke? Or do you really feel that way? You've been like this since the beginning, and it's not today that this is going to change. _

_Tell me, what's next?_

* * *

"Hoshida-kun? Oooi, Hoshida"

Mareo blinked twice and turned his head quickly to where the voice was coming from. The image of Kuroi Sensei quickly formed in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Mareo nodded, blushing a little.

"Just fine… I'm sorry."

The teacher sighed, but smiled. Then she turned around and kept going with her lesson. The bell rang a couple of minutes after it and most of the students got up as the teacher left the class. Mareo sighed and dried up the sweat out of his forehead. It was that weird voice again. It took over his mind like a white blanked that covered himself from the outside world. It was getting even more frequent as time passed by. That's why his grades were getting even lower and lower. Mareo feared that he would fail if things kept going like this.

Since it was lunch time, he could relax a little. Mareo scratched the back of his head and stretched his muscles, yawning. Time for a good ol' meal from his mother.

"Excuse me!" somebody said. Mareo turned around.

"Y-yes?"

It was the weird girl sitting behind him. She was really odd. Her hair was blue and she didn't look like a senior. The girl was way too short for her age. Konata was her name. Konata Izumi, if he was not mistaken.

She seemed to be studying him closely, what made him very uncomfortable.

"Konata, cut it out!" another girl, the one with purple hair and pigtails, scowled her.

"Wait, just one more second… I almost got— OUCH!"

The purple-haired girl pulled Konata's lock of hair located right on top of her head. She seemed very irritated. Mareo didn't know what to do or say in a situation like that.

"You're scaring the heck out of him!"

"Sorry…" said Konata, rubbing the back of her head.

"I-it's okay…" Answered the boy.

"Geez Kagami, you didn't need to be that aggressive you know… I was just trying to remember who he resembled!" whined Konata.

Mareo flinched.

_Kagami._

Kagami rolled her eyes.

"One of your anime characters, right?"

"Yeah! He looks so familiar with one of them, but I can't figure that huge enigma out!" said Konata frustrated and pointing at Mareo like he wasn't even there. A third girl interfered, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, but I must say that our new college is still listening to your conversation…"

She was pretty. One of the prettiest girls Mareo had ever seen. She wore glasses and had a glossy pink hair. He tried to remember her name. Takara, maybe?

The two girls stopped arguing, and turned awkwardly. Both laughed nervously and Kagami bowed, apologizing. She forced Konata to do the same by pushing her head downwards.

"So… you're the new student, huh? How is it going? Is Tokyo too different from what you expected?" Started Kagami, trying to break the ice, but also trying to stop Konata from saying something that could scare the poor boy even more.

"Well… It is a big city. I guess I'll just have to… To get used to it." Mareo answered, still a bit uneasy. The first students with whom he talked to that day were a bit crazy. The thought of all the other teenagers being like that frightened him a little.

_Maybe this is just the first impression. Never judge a book by its cov—_

"I REMEMBER NOW! HE LOOKS AWFULLY LIKE SY*ORAN!"

"DAMMIT KONATA."

* * *

"You had to go and shout like that, didn't you?"

After school, Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa went by their regular path, heading home. Kagami Hiiragi was yelling at her shortest friend, while Tsukasa sweatdropped. But then again, this scene was rather common for her.

"Well, how should I know he'd fall off his chair? It's not like I can predict the future, you know…"

"There's something called being polite. You should really practice that more."

A small drop of water fell from the sky and hit Kagami's cheek, making her look up.

"Oh man… It's going to rain again." Said Kagami, reaching for her backpack and taking off her umbrella. Tsukasa did the same, while Konata only stared at both of them. It didn't take long before Kagami sighed, annoyed.

"Forgot yours again, huh?"

Konata only nodded.

"Geez, Konata! Don't you watch the forecast, like, _ever_?"

Konata shook her head negatively. Tsukasa gave a nervous laugh.

"It's ok, Kona-chan! Here, I can lend you mine and walk with Onee-chan."

Konata gladly accepted Tsukasa's umbrella.

"Thanks Tsukasa. I'll bring it tomorrow morning!"

Kagami was still annoyed by her friend's careless behavior, even tough that was starting to become a habit.

"You should've let her walk on the rain, that would remind her how important an umbrella is." Said Kagami.

"Well, I could do that, but… Do you really want me to get home soaked and probably catch a cold? I would miss class and you'd be all lonely, Kagamin!" Snapped Konata, dramatically. Kagami blushed and frowned.

"Shut up. Like I need you there! Besides, who said I'm lonely anyway? I have Tsukasa and Miyuki with me. And even Hoshida-kun would be a better company than you, I bet."

Konata put a thoughtful finger on her chin and remained silent. The twins looked at her, curiously, but said nothing. They kept walking for a while and the three girls got to the train station like that. Not even a word was exchanged, until Konata said:

"Well, see you tomorrow!"

Kagami flinched, but Konata was already too far away to be punched.

* * *

Nanako Kuroi was still on the school, finishing her annotations on her new student, Mareo Hoshida. Normally filling formularies would be reason for complaining from the teacher, but she felt kind of good by doing it this time. She had a good feeling about Hoshida, and she thought that she could make him friendlier with everybody by instructing her class in a better way.

If anyone asked, Nanako would simply deny that she was actually trying to improve her teaching methods. She was too lazy and too proud to do so.

Kuroi-sensei had finally written the last thing she needed about the boy, so she threw her pen on the table and stretched her muscles.

"Ahhh… That's better." The teacher looked over at Mareo's file. "I hope you're ready, because tomorrow things will change for you."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Konata yelled while placing the wet umbrella on the floor and taking off her shoes. Her father and her cousin, Yutaka Kobayakawa, were on the living room watching TV.

"Welcome home, Onee-san!" Said Yutaka, cheerful.

"Hey there, kiddo. How did school go?" Said Soujirou Izumi, smiling. He made room for Konata and she sat down in between the two relatives.

"It was cool. There is this new boy in our class. He entered our school this year."

Soujirou tensed for a second.

"A… boy, huh? I see… So, have you… talked to him yet?"

Yutaka sweatdropped, laughing nervously. Konata grabbed the remote control and started sweeping through the channels to see if anything interesting was airing.

"Hmm-hm. He seems a nice guy. A little shy, maybe." Said her, neutrally.

Yutaka got up and swept the dirt off her skirt.

"I'm going to make some tea. Would you all like some?"

Konata raised her hand, suddenly excited.

"Yes, please!"

"If you're making it, then I'll accept too." Konata's father said, smiling. Yutaka left the room and father and daughter were alone. Konata put on the news' channel and rested her head on the table.

"There's nothing good on…"

"Well, you normally don't turn the television on right after you get home. What's got into you today?"

Konata turned her head to the window, where small drops of water watered the glass. She groaned.

"Is that gloomy weather. My mood changes with the rain." She then lifted her head up and faced her dad. "Also, I didn't turn it on, it was already like this when I got home."

Soujirou giggled.

"I guess you're right."

And then nobody said a word until Yutaka arrived with the delicious tea. Then Konata's spirit seemed to lighten up. She drank it all and finished with a pleasant sigh. Yutaka smiled.

"How was it?"

"Ahh… Delicious as always, Yu-chan. You should open your own café someday!" Answered Konata with her typical cat-smile. Yutaka blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't think my tea is that good… But thank you for the compliment!"

Konata smirked.

"Of course, the tea is one of the main appeals, but… I was kind of thinking about other things…"

"Ehh…?"

Soujirou laughed and wiped a tear from his eyes, taking another sip from his tea. Things seemed to come back to normal.

* * *

Right after getting home, Kagami went straight to her bath, while Tsukasa tried her best to do her homework by herself while her sister was busy. But the sound of the rain drops falling outside wasn't exactly helping her concentration. Tsukasa's eyes slowly closed themselves and in minutes she was asleep on top of her math lesson.

The room's door opened and Kagami walked in. The scene made her sweatdrop.

"I can't believe it… It's not even late!" She whispered to herself. And as a good sister she was, Kagami reached out for Tsukasa and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Tsukasa… C'mon, wake up. You're drooling all over the table!"

"Just five min... gahhhbah…" The last words were incomprehensible.

Kagami sighed.

"I swear, I don't know who's worse… Konata or you." She said, grabbing the homework and putting them on Tsukasa's bed. After organizing everything, Kagami silently left them room.

"I'll wake you up in five minutes…" She mumbled to her twin sister, with a really soft smile on her lips. Which she shoved off right after she noticed it.

* * *

Mareo walked down the street in large steps, but careful not to slip on the wet floor. He didn't like the rain. In fact, he hated rain with all his forces. It was a gloomy weather and it made everything slippery and dirty. He'd rather walk on the sun, where his freckles shined and his brown hair got a sandy color.

__

Rain is good, you know.

Mareo stopped abruptly, which almost made the person behind him fall on top of him. He apologized automatically, but remained frozen.

"What… did you say?"

_I said that rain is good. It makes plants grow._

He sighed. It was there, clearer than ever. The weird voice that talked to him whenever he was alone. And the worst thing was that Mareo answered. It was like having an imaginary conversation with himself, and as far as Mareo was concerned, talking to yourself wasn't a good thing to do in public.

Mareo started walking again, but a lot more slowly.

"But it also brings destruction…" He replied to the voice.

_Does it now?_

"Yes. It does. People can die because of rain."

_But nobody is going to die because of rain today, right? _

Mareo clenched his teeth. He hated when the voice did that. He hated when it played with him. Mareo already knew all that, then why did that voice needed to remind him of it every single day?

"…No."

He could almost feel the voice smirking.

_What about tomorrow?_

"Tomorrow is not going to rain." He answered before he could stop himself. Mareo bit his tongue.

_Oh, that's right. I forgot about that._

"Right…" He sighed. The watery floor below him reflected his image upside down. But Mareo forced himself not to look at it. Because he knew what he would see, and that was the other reason why he hated rain so much. Everyone else would see a normal boy with a shy attitude reflected on the water.

But he would see how that part of the street would be like seven days from now.

* * *

**Oh, hi. How are you?**

**So, I finally uploaded! Chapter 2! I hope you guys like mystery and deep meanings, because that story will have plenty of it! I figured where it's going, and now I just need the time to write it! What do you guys think of it until now?**

**Reviews are a great way to keep me on track! Till next chapter!**

**- TSL**


End file.
